fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/I weź tu nie zgłupiej
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Miami nawiedza Bill Literka, który zakazuje mieszkańcom używania litery "a" w swoich wypowiedziach. Bohaterowie *Bill Literka; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Katy Cherry; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zack Davenport; *Briana Riverhawk; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder Scenariusz (Miami. W mieście jest ciemno, a niebo jest brązowe. Na nim jest ogromna kolorowa dziura w kształcie litery "X". Na środku tej dziury widać jednooką istotę w kształcie kwadratu, która nosi kapelusz i ma założoną muszkę. Istota ta śmieje się złowieszczo) Istota: Och, nareszcie! To się nareszcie, nareszcie dzieje! (Istotę otaczają czerwone tkanki, a po chwili wokół niej pojawia się żelazna "zbroja") Istota: Czyżbym zmieniał formę? Nie mam nic przeciwko! (Istota znika, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie białą kwadratową figurę, wytwarzającą białe oślepiające światło. Tymczasem na dachu G-Tech'u. Wszyscy bohaterowie z przerażeniem spoglądają na niebo. Nagle nad budynkiem pojawia się ta istota, śmiejąc się złowieszczo) Istota (niskim głosem): Słuchajcie, wy jednożyciowe trójwymiarowe pięciozmysłowe pacynki! Przez miliardy lat... (Głos istoty zmienia się na wysoki, a sama postać staje na dachu) Istota: ... tkwiłem we własnym śmierdzącym wymiarze, czekając aż będę mógł zasiedlić nowy świat! Jestem Bill Literka, ale możecie mnie nazywać "Panem i Władcą Całej Nieskończoności"! (Przerażeni uczniowie i pracownicy G-Tech'u odsuwają się do tyłu) Bill: Teraz to moje miasto! (Na przód grupy wychodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, ty czworokątny kolego! Jako właściciel największej firmy na świecie domagam się, abyście wynieśli się stąd! Katy: No! Nie chcemy tu jednookich! Brenda: Nie lubimy nietutejszych! (Bill śmieje się, a po chwili z jego oka wydostaje się macka, która chwyta Zoltana i wciąga go do oka Bill'a) Brenda i Katy: ZOLTAN!!! (Bill odwraca się i spogląda na miasto) Bill: Pora tutaj trochę przemeblować. Przydałby mi się jakiś własny potężny zamek! (Bill unosi ręce do góry, a w centrum miasta spod ziemi uwalnia się olbrzymi sześcian. Robiąc potężną dziurę w ziemi i niszcząc okoliczne budynki, unosi się w niebo i zatrzymuje się tuż pod dziurą na niebie) Bill: I co powiecie na bąbelki czystego szaleństwa? (Bill znowu unosi ręce do góry, a znikąd pojawiają się kolorowe kule. Jedna z kul przelatuje przez Buforda. Buford zaczyna krzyczeć, a po chwili zrywa koszulkę) Bill: To będzie impreza bez końca! Czas nie istnieje... (Wszystkie zegarki zatrzymują się, a lecące ptaki stają w powietrzu) Bill: ... a znaczenie nie ma znaczenia! Egzystencja wywinęła orła, a ja rządzę niepodzielnie! Jako król i władca tego wymiaru, zakazuję wymawiania wszystkiemu, co w nim jest, pierwszej litery alfabetu! Witajcie wszyscy w prawdziwym Szałmageddonie! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem według Billa Literki. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: I weź tu nie zgłupiej. (Przed G-Tech'em. Na ulicy stoi stoi samochód. Na miejscu kierowcy siedzi Katy, a Brenda stoi obok samochodu. W stronę pojazdu biegnie Zack i idzie Briana) Brenda: Synek, szybciej! Musimy stąd uciec! (Zack wskakuje na tylne siedzenia) Brenda: Córciu, pospiesz się! Nie możemy tyle tu być. (Briana w końcu dochodzi do samochodu i wsiada do tyłu. Brenda wsiada do przodu i zamyka drzwi) Brenda: Jedź! (Samochód rusza i z olbrzymią prędkością jedzie. Brenda odwraca się do tyłu) Brenda: Okej, dzieci, nie mówcie nic! Tobie, córciu, nie muszę mówić. Synek, nie wolno ci buzi... kurde, synonim, szybko! Katy: Wietrzyć? Brenda: O! Synek, nie wolni ci buzi wietrzyć! Zack: Wietrzyć? Co to zn... Brenda: SIEDŹ CICHO! Nie próbuj jej otworzyć. Rozumiesz? (Zack nie reaguje) Brenda: Ufff... Brenda (w myślach): Teraz muszę coś zrobić, by ta głupia małpa powiedziała "a". Brenda: Kejt, gdzie jedziemy? Katy: Nie wiem, gdziekolwiek! Ukryjemy się gdzieś i zrobimy nowy język bez tej litery. Brenda (w myślach): Skubana... Katy: Brenduś? Brenda: Hmmm? Katy: Może pojedziemy... kurde, wyszło mi z głowy pojęcie. To są ulice, przy których nie są umieszczone domy i inne budynki, i się nimi szybko jedzie. Brenda (w myślach): Autostrada? Gówniara jedna z niej... (Brenda chwilę się zastanawia) Brenda: Hmmm... chodzi ci o drogę ekspresową? (Tymczasem na dachu G-Tech'u. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford stoją i patrzą się na sześcienny pałac na niebie. Niedaleko nich lata sobie Bill) Buford: E, Bill! Lub może - debil! (Bill odwraca się w stronę budynku i podlatuje do piątki bohaterów) Bill: Czego? Buford: Co niby będzie, jak powiem tę wzbronioną literę?! Analfabeta, adrenalina, Australia, akacja! Baljeet: Wow, Buford, ty wiesz o istnieniu tych słów? Umiesz w ogóle w ich definicje? Buford: Nie. No, panie kwadracie, to co mi zrobisz? Bill: Hmmm... w moim pałacu jest naprawdę dużo miejsca dla więźniów. (Z oka Bill'a wydostaje się macka, która łapie Buforda. Bill leci do swojego pałacu) Fineasz: Musimy szybko wymyślić, co zrobić, by zniszczyć tego czworokątnego. Ferb: Chyba tutaj nie słyszy, co mówimy. Bill: SŁYSZĘ CAŁY ŚWIAT! (Z pałacu wydostaje się macka, która dociera do dachu G-Tech'u, gdzie łapie Ferba i zaciąga go do pałacu) Fineasz: FERB!!! Izabela: Musimy się do tego budynku wedrzeć! Tylko potrzebny pomysł... Skoro Bill słyszy wszystko, to... (Fineasz wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę i długopis) Izabela: Fin, ty geniuszu! (Tymczasem niedaleko Miami. Samochód Katy jedzie. Mijają znak "Miami żegna i zaprasza ponownie", na którym mazakiem jest dopisane przed "zaprasza" słowo "nie". Katy w samochodzie odwraca się do Zack'a i Briany) Katy: Wszystko dobrze? Briana: Może być. Brenda: Kejt... Katy: Niczego nie potrzebujecie? Brenda: SPÓJRZ PRZED SIEBIE! (Katy spogląda na drogę i zauważa, że wjeżdżają w kilka kolorowych kul. Nagle Brenda, Katy i Briana zamieniają się w mężczyzn, a Zack staje się kobietą) Brenda: To dziwne. (Po chwili wszyscy wracają do swoich płci, ale stają się postaciami z Minecraft'a. Chwilę później stają się prawdziwymi postaciami, ale Brenda z Katy oraz Zack i Briana zamieniają się twarzami. Po chwili wszyscy wracają do normalności i wyjeżdżają z ostatniej kuli. Katy skręca i uderza w znak drogowy. Wszyscy oprócz Briany wysiadają, ciężko oddychając. Katy: Ojeju, to było potworne! Briana: Mnie to było obojętne. Brenda: Ale... Katy: NARESZCIE! POWIEDZIAŁAŚ "A"! Brenda: Kuźwa... Zack (kicha): A... psik! (Bohaterowie dostrzegają zmierzającą z Miami w ich stronę mackę, która po chwili chwyta Brendę, Katy i Zack'a, po czym zabiera ich do pałacu) Briana: Meh, wszystko mi jedno. (Tymczasem na dachu G-Tech'u. Fineasz, Izabela i Baljeet rozmawiają. Baljeet staje na krawędzi budynku, a tuż za nim Fineasz i Izabela) Baljeet: Ataratanamapana! (Z pałacu wychodzi macka, która chwyta Baljeet'a. Fineasz i Izabela szybko łapią się macki i we trójkę lecą nad miastem w stronę pałacu. Gdy wlatują do niego, Fineasz i Izabela puszczają się macki i lądują na podłodze jakiegoś bardzo wysokiego, ale wąskiego korytarza) Izabela: Jesteśmy w środku. I co potem? Fineasz: Kurde... nie wymyśliliśmy nic. Improwizujemy? Bill: Proszę, proszę... ktoś się wdarł do mojego pałacu. Izabela: Eeee... nie, my przybyliśmy, bo... eee... ktoś dzwonił po pizzę! Bill: To niby gdzie jest ta pizza? Fineasz: Kiepsko improwizujesz. Izabela: Dopiero się uczę. (Z oka Bill'a wydostaje się macka, która chwyta Fineasza i Izabelę) Bill: Pozwolicie, że wsadzę was do przytulnej celi. (Bill wsadza Fineasza i Izabelę do niskiej i drobnej celi) Fineasz: Mogłeś się bardziej postarać z tymi celami. Strasznie tu ciasno. Bill: Wiem. W tym korytarzu chcę pomieścić cały świat. (Bill znika) Fineasz: Bill! Czekaj, mam jedno ważne pytanie! (Bill pojawia się znowu) Bill: Czego? Gadaj! Fineasz: Czy jako istota znajdująca się w tym wymiarze nie powinieneś też nie wymawiać litery "a"? (Bill robi się czerwony jak burak) Bill: To wcale tak nie działa. (Bill zamienia się w sześciokąt foremny) Bill: Zaraz, co się dzieje? (Bill rozpada się na kawałki, jednak po chwili wraca do kształtu kwadratu) Bill: Zaraz wybuchnę!!! (Bill wybucha, niszcząc cały pałac) (Napisy końcowe) (Brenda budzi się) Brenda: Uffff! Całe szczęście, że to był tylko zły sen. Prześpię się jeszcze trochę. (Brenda kładzie się z powrotem spać. Tymczasem za oknem odbywa się prawdziwy Szałmageddon) KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *Początek odcinka jest inspirowany początkiem odcinka Dziwnogeddon część 1 serialu "Wodogrzmoty Małe"; *Pomysł na odcinek pochodzi ze snu autora